Forum:Isadora Hale
Name: Isadora (Izzy) Hale Gender: Female God Parent: Thor, Odin or Njörðr Mortal Parent: Gabriella Hale Appearance: Check Pic Personality: Isadora is kind and friendly. She has ADHD but that has never stoped her from doing what she likes. Izzy loves to sing and dance. She will always fight for what is right and is alway's there for her friends. If her friends get in a fight she will always tries to end the fight. Don't let this fool you she can be a very mean girl. She hates it when people call her Isadora and likes to go by Izzy. If people never know this she gives them a warning and after that she get's angry. She is not someone you want to meet in a dark ally. But in the end she is a great friend. History: Gabriella was a police woman who helped her community alot. One day when she was doing her job she met the god. The two of them had a brief chat and decided to meet up later after Gabriella was done with work. The two met up at the coffe shop and started talking. Later the two of them fell in love and went to Gabriella's house and stayed at her house for the night thier. When Gabby woke up the next morning she found a note and a locket from the god it said "Dear Gabriella, I'm sorry for my departure but I had to leave, see I'm not really Matthew, I'm (Name of the god and what he is the god of). I know it's hard to belive me but it is the truth. Anyways I have to go. I will miss you alot Gabby, I had the best time last night. From (the name of her dad)PS. Here is a locket for you ". Gabrielle continued with her work, hardly ever taking the locket of, but as time passed her boss noticed she was pregnet and told her to take time off. A whiel later she had a baby girl called Isadora. The community helped Gabriella with her baby girl. Isadora grew up with a happy childhood. Everyone in the community knew her well and always helped Gabby with Isadora. When she started school she made lots of friends. When she was six her mother relised she had a great vioce and decided to let her sing at the Christmas Parade. The people liked her vioce alot and she? sung more. When she was 10 her mother found out that Isadora has ADHD and told the school. The school helped her out more and more. After two years she started having wierd dreams about a camp and every time she had that dream, the clearer the images got. When she was 13 her mother gave Izzy the locket and told her that it was from her dad. Isadora never took the locket of from around her neck. When Isadora was 15 she got a visit from a (not so) nice monster, thinking she was done for her locket opened and thier has a dagger. Somehow knowing what to do she got rid of the monster. She ran to her home and when her mother saw how bad she was? Gabriella told Isadora to get in the car. After a four hour drive and Gabriella trying to explain to Isadora what was going on. When they arrived at Camp Odin? Isadora started to remember where she was seem this camp before, she has seen it in her dreams.? She said good bye to her mum and entered the camp. Weapons: Isadora has a locket which can turn into a dagger. CoCogirl14 (talk) 20:18, November 21, 2012 (UTC)